Problemáticamente Hermoso
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Eran novios, pero nadie lo sabía; aun. Pero había llegado el momento de decírselo a sus familias; a los hermanos de Temari. Ahí radicaba el problema. ¿Cuál era su plan? Temari quería hacer una estrategia conjunta, él ya tenía todo planeado. Porque Shikamaru era un genio, y aquella era la mujer de su vida. Su noviazgo era algo que mantendría a flote; algo problemáticamente hermoso.


_**Aquí está el fic ShikaTema:3. En serio que no creí que tuviera tanta suerte, espero que te haya ilusionado mi querido amigo secreto, porque lo hice con toda mi ilusión y ganas. Amo con todo mi corazón el ShikaTema así que aquí está una versión que se me ocurrió de lo que pediste. Espero que lo disfrutes, va con todas mis ganas.**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Amigo Secreto:**_ _ **Ardalus.**_

 _ **¡Feliz Navidad!**_

 _ **Los flashbacks, imaginaciones, o sueños están en cursiva, al igual que cuando quiero destacar algunas frases o palabras que lo pongo en cursiva.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el Amigo Secreto del Foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".**_

 _ **La canción que os recomiendo escuchar mientras leéis es**_ _Tú y yo — David Bisbal._

 _ **Que os guste; que te guste, Ardalus.**_

* * *

 **S** _&_ **T**

* * *

.

.

 **Problemáticamente hermoso**

.

.

Llevaban 4 meses como novios oficiales. Habían comenzado su noviazgo tras unos meses de una relación sin nombre —como la apodaba ella—. Tras la guerra no habían podido esperar más y el deseo mutuo que venían llevando se desató. Su primera vez fue en la tienda de campaña que al propio Shikamaru, como heredero del estratega Shikaku Nara, le pertenecía.

A partir de ahí su relación siguió por unos meses más, hasta que pasados 6 meses de la guerra Shikamaru se le declaró a Temari, confesándole que ya no podía seguir así como estaban, que quería que fueran novios oficiales. Y la rubia aceptó, pero de aquella manera…

— _Bien vago, seré tu novia. Pero no podemos dejarnos ver como tales hasta que no se lo digamos a mis hermanos; cosa que tenemos que planear. No quiero que se enteren de otras bocas antes que de la mía._

— _Mendokusei mujer, ni que fuera tan difícil._

En la actualidad, pasados 4 meses de aquello, Shikamaru Nara pensaba exactamente lo contrario. Obviamente a la aun matriarca del Clan Nara —la madre de Shikamaru— no le habían dicho nada; ya no sería un secreto, seguro que su madre lo habría esparcido por toda Konoha, e Ino estaría intentando matar a su amigo por no contarle nada.

El Nara se frotó la sien mientras miraba por la ventana del pasillo frente al despacho de la mujer que amaba. Durante esos 4 meses había pensado unas 200 estrategias para decirle a sus hermanos que estaba saliendo con Temari —su hermana mayor—, pero todas fracasaron. A veces porque temía por su vida, otras porque temía por sus huesos y otras porque… no era el momento adecuado.

Al final decidió que debía hacerlo sin planear, por eso tomaría a Temari de la mano y la llevaría al despacho de su hermano el Kazekage, donde también estaría Kankuro, y se lo diría sin más. Aun así se jugase su vida. Llamó la puerta de la rubia, para después girar el pomo de la misma y entrar en su despacho.

Aunque lo que vio al entrar lo dejó ligeramente paralizado.

La mujer que amaba se encontraba hablando de algún tema de Suna junto a su hermano menor, Gaara, el Kazekage. Y el Nara, agarrando con fuerza el pomo de la puerta, se quedó estático. Podía ser un buen momento para decirlo, pero ¿y que si la arena lo ahogaba?

—Nee-san, es una buena idea reforzar las fronteras previniendo revueltas tras la guerra. Pero necesitaremos más efectivos, estamos en mínimos.

—¿Qué te parece si situamos allí a Gennins? Están bien entrenados, y de todas formas cuantos más haya posiblemente aquellos rebeldes huirán… —ambos levantaron la cabeza segundos después de que se abriera la puerta, por la cual la figura del Nara apareció—. Shikamaru… no sabía que habías llegado a Suna, ¿necesitas algo?

No podía negar que se alegraba de verlo después de un par de semanas complicadas, pero al tener a Gaara delante debía ser cuidadosa. Con solo verlo a los ojos sabía cual sería su siguiente movimiento. Gaara se irguió junto a su hermana, pero antes de que pudiera saludar a su invitado éste se marchó —con bastante prisa.

—Lo lamento he de irme, más tarde nos reuniremos. No quiero importunar.

Temari lo tenía claro, el idiota no se había atrevido a decírselo a sus hermanos. Su faceta de cobarde había persistido por estos 4 meses; tendría que moverse ella. Y al ver a Gaara había vuelto a acobardarse.

—¿Sabes que le pasa, nee-san?

La rubia de coletas suspiró, en verdad sin creer que ese chico fuera tan estúpidamente cobarde. Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente a su hermano.

—Creo que le impones, Gaara.

El Kazekage levantó ambas cejas mientras veía como su hermana se sentaba de nuevo en la mesa del despacho, revisando de nuevo los papeles. Después el pelirrojo dirigió la vista hacia la puerta por donde aquel Nara había aparecido.

—Según veo su cobardía persiste.

—Si, eso parece. Pero no te preocupes, me encargaré de eso después.

Gaara sonrió, sabiendo que la única que parecía conocer a aquel estratega, sumamente inteligente a la par de vago, era su hermana.

…

—¿Algún día dejarás de ser un cobarde, Shikamaru?

—¿Algún día dejarás de ser tan problemática, mujer?

Ella bufó, sentándose a su lado en aquel acantilado de Suna. Él —con el ceño fruncido— resopló, tirando el cigarro al vacío. No pudo evitar pensar que Temari tenía razón, era un maldito cobarde. Pero al ver al Kazekage que con solo un movimiento de su arena podía deshacerse de él, ¿quién no temería por su vida? Además ella y Gaara se habían unido aun más tras todo lo ocurrido. Si se enterase que estaba saliendo con su hermana…

— _¿Así que estás saliendo con Temari?_

— _Si, Gaara-sama. Yo amo a su hermana y…_

— _¡Ataúd de arena!*_

— _Mendokusei…_

Agitó su cabeza varias veces, quitando esa escena de su cabeza. Maldición, debía ser valiente. ¡Era de esa problemática mujer de quien se hablaba! ¡Era única, demonios! La miró de reojo, observando como ella disfrutaba con la corriente que generaba el acantilado. Aquella suave corriente de aire hacia que su pelo se moviera, aun atado en dos coletas; sus ojos se abrieron y lo miraron. El Nara se sonrojó y miró al frente, sabía que ella sonreía.

—Lo siento —Temari aun continuaba mirándolo de reojo, curiosa—, creo que fui más cobarde de lo esperado.

—¿Y por eso te disculpas?

Shikamaru la miró absolutamente sorprendido. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza ahora?

—¿Acaso no debería hacerlo? —Ahora se fijo en que se reía y bufó, no entendía a aquella mujer—. Que problemática…

—Debo reconocer, muy a mi pesar, que ninguno fuimos lo suficientemente valientes para decírselo. Pero tengo una idea.

—¿No decírselo? —Propuso con una media sonrisa. Temari lo miró con el ceño fruncido, él suspiró, levantando las manos con temor—. Solo por ahora mujer; maldición.

—Ambos hemos pensado un plan por separado, y eso es algo irónico, ¿no te has dado cuenta? —Preguntó cuando le vio levantar una ceja. La rubia acabó sonriendo, echando una mirada por el acantilado—. Juntos formamos un equipo capaz de planear una estrategia adecuada para la situación, pero cuando es sobre nuestra relación no somos capaces de pensar en equipo.

—Tsk, tus hermanos me matarán, mujer.

Pero reconocía que tenía razón. Se habían centrado en pensar por separado planes para decírselo y salir ilesos —por lo menos él—, pero no habían pensado en nada juntos. En verdad eran torpes. Sintió una cachetada en su nuca, se giró adolorido hacia su novia.

—¿Qué clase de personas te crees que son mis hermanos, idiota? Maldición; no te harán nada, Shikamaru. Además, ¿piensas que yo les iba a dejar? Demonios, a veces me pregunto de donde sale tu inteligencia.

—Tranquilízate mujer, _mendokusei.._. —Suspiró y se quedó por unos segundos en silencio, hasta que se le ocurrió algo—. Temari, tengo el plan perfecto —ella lo miró con una ceja levantada, instándole a continuar—. ¿Quieres que te lo muestre?

—Ilumíname, Nara.

Cuando acabó de hablar notó que su novio ahora estaba a milímetros de sus labios. Estaba sorprendida, pero no le apartó cuando la besó. Solo se dejo llevar por el suave beso por unos segundos. Entonces se separó ligeramente, aun respirando sobre los labios del joven.

—No me digas que este era tu plan...

El estratega negó suavemente y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Es una estrategia infalible, pero no creo que sea apropiado que tú la sepas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Cuestionó ella abriendo sus ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

—Eres una mujer, seguro que se lo cotillearías a Matsuri, a Maki o a Yukata.

Ella le empujó hasta que quedó tumbado en el suelo, para sentarse luego encima suyo, desafiándolo. Él sonreía con una ceja alzada, divertido y curioso por lo que haría su novia.

—¿Crees que soy idiota? Suéltalo, o te obligaré a decírmelo.

—Además de problemática, impaciente. Ya lo verás, mujer.

—Ni se te ocurra subestimarme, vago.

Y cuando Shikamaru la sintió descender a su cuello sabía que iba a acabar contándoselo, ¿cómo negarse a ella? Además —pensaba mientras suspiraba ante el calor del cuerpo de la mujer— su plan estaba saliendo adecuadamente. Sonrió de medio lado, tomando de las mejillas a la rubia sobre él y besándola con lentitud.

Temari era tan predecible.

…

Cuando se despidió de la mujer que amaba, se quedó mirando la puerta de la casa de ella con una sonrisa. A sus 17 años —en poco tiempo cumpliría los 18— tenía pocas cosas claras en su vida —no contaba que tenía desde pequeño pensado su futuro—. Pero aquello estaba cambiando poco a poco, ahora deseaba vivir el mayor tiempo posible junto a su esposa, morir junto a ella, tener un hijo y una hija de ojos azul-verdosos; y por supuesto no quería a otra mujer en su vida que no fuera Temari.

Porque al fin y al cabo ella era la mujer de su vida.

Comenzó a andar con las manos en los bolsillos para salir de esa zona de pisos, pero nada más dar dos pasos sintió como alguien tiraba de su chaleco ninja y lo besaba en los labios. Sonrió al volver a besar a aquella problemática mujer. Sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y las posó en la cadera de ella, empujándola suavemente contra la pared; disfrutando el momento. Pasaron unos minutos y se separaron levemente.

—¿Tanto me echabas de menos que acabo de salir por la puerta y ya me sigues, mujer?

Ella rió volviendo a besar sus labios, pero está vez de manera muy corta y apasionada. Cuando se despegó de él, negó con una sonrisa y posó sus manos en las mejillas del joven. No podía evitarlo, se sentía demasiado feliz a su lado; se sentía una persona completa porque Shikamaru la llenaba. Jamás había tenido cosa más clara en su vida.

—Pensé que me necesitabas para no perderte, y te vine a salvar el trasero.

Él bufó, volviéndola a besar de aquella manera; repitiéndolo un par de veces.

—¿Y por eso me besas? Que problemática.

—¿Quién está besando a quien, dices?

Temari se carcajeó al ver la cara de su novio, volviéndolo a besar. Shikamaru correspondió, sintiendo como el pecho se le llenaba de calor, de aquello que le decía que debía lanzarse a una batalla sin kunais porque estaba seguro que ganaría*. Se apartó y apoyó su frente contra la de la rubia; entonces abrió los ojos a la vez que ella y le sonrió.

Ya no má había nada que perder, solo que ganar. Era hora.

—Te amo, Temari.

Ella abrió un poco la boca, ligeramente sorprendida, para luego sonrojarse ligeramente y desviar la mirada hacia otro lado. Jamás se hubiera esperado que él lo dijera primero. Era sorprendente… y vergonzoso, maldición. Suspiró y se mordió un labio, abrazándolo y escondiendo la cabeza en el cuello del chico. Él se sonrojó; maldita mujer.

—Ya te dije que odio lo cursi, ¿no?

—¿Eso significa que también me amas?

Ella se apartó y levantó una ceja, sonriendo burlona. Después apoyó las manos en sus propias caderas, mirándolo altanera, y dedicándole una de sus sonrisas.

—Que problemático, ¿no crees?*

Él bufó, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo: porque Temari lo amaba. Posó las manos en las mejillas de ella, volviéndola a besar esta vez de una forma muy poco acostumbrada a la suya: de manera apasionada y saboreándola por completo. La mantenía contra la pared a la vez que ella lo besaba de vuelta, con las manos acariciando su nuca y apretando su coleta; sonriendo entre el beso.

Sí, aquello sería _problemáticamente hermoso._

…

Mientras caminaba hacia su hotel observó a Kankuro Sabaku No, el hermano mediano de Temari, caminando junto a un par de Ninjas que supuso eran de Suna. Fue a levantar la mano para saludarlo, pero en cambio cuando estaba en proceso le vio echarle una mirada seria —casi estaba seguro que era la que usaba cuando estaba en batalla.

Shikamaru bajó la mano y levantó ambas cejas, viendo como Kankuro marchaba aun mirándolo fijamente. No le dejó de mirar hasta que cruzó la calle y se perdió entre la gente. En verdad el Nara estaba confundido, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? Aunque podría imaginárselo…

— _Oh, ¿estás saliendo con mi hermana?_

— _Yo amo a Temari, Kankuro, y…_

— _¡Te mataré, Nara, traidor! ¡Juego de marionetas!*_

— _Mendokusei…_

Agitó la cabeza varias veces, evitándose el mal trago de imaginar el verse rodeado por las marionetas del castaño. ¿Por qué demonios aquella mujer no podía tener unos hermanos normales? Maldijo entre dientes y se adentró en su hotel, temiendo en verdad por lo que le dirían mañana, porque así lo habían acordado.

— _Mañana se lo diremos, ¿de acuerdo, Shikamaru?_

— _¿Estas segura? —Preguntó mirándola desde el otro lado de la cama, irguiéndose ligeramente—. Si no estas preparada…_

— _Lo estoy —afirmó con el brazo en su frente, mirando al techo—, si no se lo decimos mañana no se lo diremos en un maldito mes. Tú te vas pasado por la mañana, y no quiero esperar más tiempo._

 _Él se acercó a ella y la sentó en la cama. Las sabanas que los cubrían cayeron y se dejo ver a una Temari con el polo negro de él, además de su ropa interior, y a un Shikamaru con unos calzoncillos. Ella le miró intrigada, Shikamaru soltó sus manos y la miró con una sonrisa._

— _Hoy te he dicho que te amo, he deseado decírtelo desde hace muchos meses —posó una mano en una de sus mejillas y la miró con un aire que transmitía todo lo que sentía; Temari podía verlo—. Escúchame: te apoyaré siempre, lo sabes ¿no? En todas las decisiones razonables que tomes te estaré apoyando —la abrazó enterrando la cabeza en el cuello de la rubia—. Se lo diremos por el plan que te conté antes, ¿entendido, mujer?_

— _Espero que seas mas hablador que cobarde._

— _Tsk, eso ya lo sabes, problemát…._

 _Fue interrumpido por un nuevo beso de Temari, quien entonces lo tumbó en la cama, negándose a dejarlo ir hasta un par de horas más; al menos._

Suspiró, llegando a la habitación de su hotel a las 2 de la madrugada, teniéndose que levantar en menos de 6 horas. Esa mujer le debía demasiadas horas de sueño. Aunque si era por estar con ella, no le importaba perderlas.

…

Temari daba vueltas de un lado a otro en el pasillo, frente al despacho de su hermano Gaara. Sabía que dentro estaban él y Kankuro, esperándola. Había pedido hablar con ellos de un tema privado; por supuesto solo se lo había dicho a Gaara, Kankuro empezaría a preguntarle. Nada más salir de esa reunión en la cual rellenaron algunos papeles se lo comentó y aunque sabía que Gaara se había sorprendido no le preguntó nada.

Pero ahora el vago de su novio no movía el trasero hacia allí. ¡Hacían ya 15 minutos que sus hermanos los esperaban! Bueno, la esperaban. No sabían que venía Shikamaru. Si se lo hubiera dicho no habría convencido a Gaara. Resopló por quinta vez, mataría a ese vago.

— _Mendokusei_ , siento el retraso.

—¡Habíamos quedado hace 15 minutos! Maldición, Shikamaru.

Él se quedó a una distancia de unos 5 pasos, observando la mirada enfurecida de ella. Iba hermosa vestida con ese kimono negro con flores lilas. Se mordió un labio y apartó la vista sonrojado; si supiera lo que pensaba en esos momentos le mataría.

—¿Qué se supone que es esa cara, Shikamaru? ¿Quieres que me enfade?

Él suspiró, acariciándose la nuca para luego ir hacia ella y unir una de sus manos con una de las de la Jounin.

—Relájate mujer; siento el retraso, no pude dormir bien. Ahora si no te relajas será peor, ¿sabes?

—Ya sé, ya sé… —Ella apretó más la mano de ambos unida. No podía negarlo, quizás estaba un poco nerviosa y el retraso de Shikamaru empeoró eso—. Podrías haber llegado antes, ¿sabes? Maldición, si no estuviéramos delante del despacho de Gaara invocaría mi abanico y te enseñaría a no retrasarte.

Shikamaru se rascó la nuca, pensando en lo problemático que era todo eso y en lo peligrosa que era su novia. Entonces besó la cabeza de la rubia, se soltó de la mano de ella y le sonrió, poniendo el puño lo justo para llamar a la puerta. Antes de hacerlo la miró.

—Como sea. ¿Estás lista, Temari? Recuerda el plan: _yo hablaré._

—¿Eh? Eso no es… —entonces, cuando él llamó a la puerta ella se dio cuenta de que aquel plan en el que ellos habían acordado juntos no estaba en su mente. Maldito...— ¡Shikamaru, tú…!

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más la voz de Gaara les dio paso, y Shikamaru abrió la puerta permitiendo que pasara ella primero. Ésta le lanzó una mirada furibunda, la cual daba a pensar que acabaría con él de un abanicazo. Él suspiró, temiendo por su vida pero seguro de lo que había decidido.

—¡Oh hermanita, por fin llegas! ¿Por qué querías hablar con nosotros…? —Frunció el ceño al ver entrar al chico en el despacho—. ¿Qué se supone que hace el Nara aquí? ¿Gaara? ¿Tú sabes de esto? —Cuestionó girándose a mirar al pelirrojo.

Gaara levantó ambas cejas, también igual de sorprendido que Kankuro. Algo de esto no le iba a gustar.

—No, solo sabía que Temari venía a hablar con nosotros. No conocía que venía Shikamaru también —el Kazekage relajó su expresión y les miró—. ¿Y bien?

Aunque Kankuro no estaba por la labor de escuchar algo que en verdad le molestaría, haría caso a su hermano pequeño. Al fin y al cabo, no creía que Temari tuviera algo con aquel vago; su hermana merecía más. La rubia miró de reojo al que era su novio; negándose a que él hablara ella se quiso adelantar… aunque fue en vano.

—Gaara-sama, Kankuro-san, permitidme que hoy no os hable como los Shinobi que sois, ni como el puesto que representáis en Suna ni en la alianza Shonbi; permitidme que os hable como hermanos de Temari.

Ambos hermanos se miraron extrañados, pero igualmente asintieron; la rubia mayor se puso una mano en la frente. ¡Ese maldito idiota pretendía avergonzarla!

—Shikamaru…

—¿Recuerdas lo que acordamos? Pues cúmplelo, mujer —ella bufó, levantando la mirada hacia él y desviándola segundos después hacia la ventana.

—¡Nara, vuelve a hablar así a mi hermana y te patearé, ¿oíste?! —Le reclamó Kankuro con el puño en alto.

— _Mendokusai_ … —Éste miró a su novia, como rogando por ayuda. Ella le miró de reojo y soltó una carcajada orgullosa.

—No pretendo ayudarte, ¿no era tu plan? Pues cúmplelo, vago.

Shikamaru maldijo, esa mujer no lo ayudaba. Aunque lo entendía, él se lo había buscado. ¡Pero eso era cosa suya, maldición!

—Kankuro, tranquilízate y vamos a dejarlo hablar —el nombrado suspiró ante las palabras de su hermano, lo dejaría hablar antes de matarlo. Gaara miró serio al de la coleta azabache—. Y Shikamaru, Temari es nuestra hermana, tenlo en cuenta. Ahora habla.

El Nara se rascó la nuca, rezando por un Dios que le salvara si algo salía mal. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos para después centrarlos en ambos hermanos.

—Créeme, Gaara, lo sé muy bien. Vosotros sois sus hermanos y antes que nada necesito que esto lo aprobéis.

—Nara… solo espero que no estés insinuando lo que creo que estás insinuando… —Avisó Kankuro, dejando claro que lo mataría.

Temari apartó la mirada de la ventana y la dirigió al hombre que amaba, mirándolo con atención. Gaara solo observó, paciente.

—Sé que quizás no soy lo que una mujer como Temari se merece, pero no pienso dejarla marchar. He deseado durante años estar a su lado y ahora que lo he conseguido daré todo por mantenerme junto a ella.

Shikamaru dio dos pasos y puso una rodilla en el suelo, doblando la otra y posando ese pie en el suelo, apoyando su brazo en esa misma pierna; agachando la cabeza.

—Shikamaru, ¿qué demonios…? —Fue a preguntar la rubia de coletas, sorprendida a mas no poder por la acción de su novio. Pero no pudo continuar, ya que la voz de él la interrumpió; frenándola tanto a ella como a los pasos que había comenzado a dar hacía él para levantarlo.

—Yo, Shikamaru Nara, os pido que aprobéis la relación que desde hace 4 meses mantengo con Sabaku No Temari.

Literalmente en aquel despacho se hizo el silencio.

Ninguno de los tres hermanos sabía que decir a eso: Temari estaba realmente sorprendida, sin palabras, mordiéndose el labio inferior —demonios también estaba emocionada—; Kankuro estaba asimilándolo, mirando sin palabras a aquel que era apodado un cobarde y vago, ya demostró no ser en la guerra ninguna de las dos cosas, pero verlo en aquella situación… era en verdad sorprendente; el semblante de Gaara se alteró, provocando que sus dos cejas se alzaran.

—Espera... ¿lleváis saliendo desde hace 4 meses? —Dio unos pasos para acercarse al novio de su hermana—. ¡Te mataré, Nara! —Shikamaru no se movió, solo levantó su cabeza, llevándose un puñetazo del castaño en su cara que le hizo sentarse; segundos después se volvió a apoyar una pierna, viendo como el castaño se acercaba de nuevo a él. Doliéndose del puñetazo y sangrando del labio, observó como la punta del abanico de su novia se ponía a escasos centímetros de la cara de Kankuro—. ¡Temari!

—¿¡De que demonios vas, animal!? —Ella tenía el ceño fruncido, de sus ojos casi salían chispas—. Ni te atrevas a volver a tocarlo, Kankuro. Si no lo aceptas, no lo hagas. No me vas a impedir que continúe mi relación con Shikamaru.

—¡¿Pero que estás diciendo?! ¡Deja de bromear, Temari! ¡Gaara…!

La mano del pelirrojo en el hombro de Kankuro hizo a Temari bajar su abanico, y al castaño mirarlo interrogante; rabioso, por ver que su hermano no se alteraba al tener en frente a aquel maldito vago que decía ser el novio de su hermana —también preguntándose porque no decía nada.

—Shikamaru, levántate —éste lo hizo, haciendo caso a lo dicho por el pelirrojo. El Nara se limpió la sangre que le salía del labio con la palma de su mano. Por unos segundos el silencio se hizo, las miradas de Gaara al de la coleta continuaron por ese tiempo; entonces el Kazekage suspiró—. ¿Amas a mi hermana?

—Es obvio que sí, la amo.

Gaara no observó duda alguna en sus ojos; contuvo a Kankuro con una mano en el pecho de él.

—Contrólate Kankuro, no eres un niño.

El nombrado bufó, enfadado porque su hermano impidiera matar a ese idiota vago. Y sí, era obvio —pensaba el ex-Jinchuriki, respecto a las palabras de Shikamaru—; Gaara no dudaba que venir aquí, soportar el puñetazo de Kankuro y perder su orgullo arrodillándose ante ellos, era algo que solo lo haría alguien que no le importa como se le vea por cumplir su sueño. El pelirrojo sonrió ligeramente, orgulloso de que el sueño de aquel Nara fuera su hermana. Giró, entonces, los ojos hacia su hermana.

—¿Lo amas, nee-san? —Ella sonrió, sin esconderse.

—Me es imposible negártelo; sí, lo amo.

El Kazekage entonces asintió, comprobando que su hermana por fin dejaba salir lo que sentía. Volviendo a mirar al Nara posó una mano en su hombro.

—Entonces no tengo nada más que decir. Si deseas mi aprobación la tendrás. Solo quiero que Temari sea feliz. Aunque te aviso de algo: si le haces daño, lo que te haga será actuando como hermano de Temari que soy. Espero que tengas presente lo que significa eso.

—Lo sé, pero ten por seguro que jamás la haré sufrir. Sería problemático —ambos se dedicaron una ligera sonrisa y el pequeño de los Sabaku No se dio la vuelta, en dirección a la ventana. Temari sonrió con cariño maternal; Gaara había crecido mucho.

—¿Gaara? ¿¡Solo dirás eso y ya está!? ¿¡Y qué con esto!? ¡Llevaban cuatro meses juntos, cuatro! ¡A escondidas Gaara, a escondidas de nosotros…! —Observó como su hermano lo ignoraba y chasqueó los dientes, girándose hacia él y llamándolo de nuevo—. ¿¡Gaara!? —El experto en marionetas, al ver que lo seguía ignorando, miró a su hermana y luego al Nara; acabó bufando—. ¡Muy bien, os vigilaré de cerca! ¡No estaréis solos en esta aldea, ¿comprendido?! ¡Pondré una patrulla en tu piso, Temari!

Salió de aquella oficina con pasos rápidos, negándose a que su hermana estuviera en su piso sola, con él. ¡Oh no, claro que no lo permitiría!

Temari frunció el ceño, para luego apretar su puño a la vez que miraba a la puerta.

—Ese idiota… ¡Lo mataré como se atreva a vigilarme! —Ella también salió por la puerta y lo siguió—. ¡Ni se te ocurra, Kankuro! ¡Te mataré como oses hacerlo!

Shikamaru miró sin palabras la escena, para después rascarse la nuca. ¿Por qué demonios aquello era tan problemático? Gaara suspiró ante la escena, ¿cómo Kankuro podía ser tan infantil? Estaba claro que las palabras del Nara lo habían convencido igual que a él, pero el muy idiota se negaba a reconocerlo.

Ambos habían aceptado la presencia del Nara cerca de su hermana demasiado pronto, aunque Gaara sabía que no era lo mismo ver que tu hermana mayor estaba saliendo con aquel tipo que creías correcto para ella. Cuando escuchó un área de Suna explosionar supo que Temari lo había atacado. Se giró para ver al Nara.

—Bienvenido a la familia, Shikamaru.

El estratega solo sonrió, chasqueando la lengua ante las nuevas explosiones, pero observando a través de la ventana como la arena rodeaba a cada una de ellas. Al parecer el Kazekage ya estaba acostumbrado a aquella trifulcas. Ser el novio de Temari no solo incluía la aceptación de sus hermanos; maldición.

—Que problemático.

.

.

* * *

 **S** _&_ **T**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **No te imaginas lo feliz que me hiciste con esta petición, Ardalus, querido. Soy ShikaTema a pura cepa, así que amé este jodido fic. Quizás fue mas largo de lo esperado pero fdijdifejwhjeiofj:3 Me gustó mucho el fic como me quedó.**_

 _ **Creo que Gaara no reaccionaría en modo Kankuro, o sea como si lo fuera a matar porque pienso que es astuto, además de conocer a Shikamaru y como he dejado caer —que tanto él como Kankuro lo aceptaban junto a Temari—; pienso que sería lógico pensar que se mantendría tranquilo y que viendo los ojos de ambos podría deducir si en verdad se amaban y así aprobarlo.**_

…

 _ *** Ataúd de Arena:**_ _ **la técnica de Gaara, el Sabaku Kyu xD.**_

 _ ***Shikamaru correspondió, sintiendo como el pecho se le llenaba de calor, de aquello que le decía que debía lanzarse a una batalla sin kunais, porque estaba seguro que ganaría**_ _ **: estaba frase he querido meter algo parecido a la frase de "lanzarse al vacío sin paracaídas". No sé si habíais oído algo parecido a esto, pues como "jugárselo todo a una carta", véase, darlo todo en este caso por esa persona. Feeeeeeels:3**_

 _ *** Ella se apartó y levantó una ceja, sonriendo burlona. Después apoyó las manos en sus propias caderas, mirándolo altanera.**_

— _ **Que problemático, ¿no crees?:**_ _ **os lo juro que estoy super llena de feels porque esto os suena ¿no? ¡Shikamaru Hiden cuando él le pide una cita! Super parecido pero muero igual dihwjihgyupoiopihuhjioplkbdijwifj.**_

…

 _ **Sorry si puse mucho amor para tu gusto, Ardalus, ¡pero es que me llenaron los feels! Cuando Shikamaru se declara y ella le dice que también lo ama casi lloro, joder. Juro que casi yo lloro en serio, quiero saltar y bailar y no séxD. Buah puta OTP:3 Así que espero que te guste porque me ha encantado hacerlo y bueno, viva el ShikaTema puro amor/humor.**_

 _ **Ardalus pidió:**_ **"Uno donde Temari y Shikamaru decidan hacer formal su relación de noviazgo, pero no sepan como decírselo a Gaara y hagan planes para decírselo".**

 **El título es —soy malísima con los títulos— por un pensamiento de Shikamaru que puse en cursiva refiriéndose a su relación de Temari. Y como habéis visto, Shikamaru lo tiene todo planeado:3.**

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


End file.
